<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taken in Time by thelatenightsmutshow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750164">Taken in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelatenightsmutshow/pseuds/thelatenightsmutshow'>thelatenightsmutshow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Plotty, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Slow Burn, Stalking, it just came too me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelatenightsmutshow/pseuds/thelatenightsmutshow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She clutched her wand tighter with each step. Not trusting any of the shadows from the dark corners. Maybe it was her imagination, maybe it was just her mind playing games. </p><p>That was until she heard the disarming spell.</p><p>And her wand went falling into the hands she wished would just go away.</p><p>The tall, slender figure stepped out of the darkness with a determined look on her face.</p><p>"Hello Darling, our first meeting didn't go as plan so let's try it again." She chuckled lightly and moved closer. "Let's get you home dear."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Implied Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Implied Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taken in Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay this just randomly came too me. I think I have a plan about where to go with it. But for now it's just a trial run. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pub wasn't as full like it usually tonight, so sitting down with bottle beer cradled in my hand without being bombard with men and women asking for forbidden touches or sloppy kisses felt like a miracle. It was almost 2 years after the war and with the public eye seeming to be everywhere, I fled. I moved fully back into Muggle London shortly after the end and then decided with my own free will moved to a small town in France. While with the war ending brought light and hope to most people.</p><p>Some still suffered with dark secrets. And their marks that married skin would be reminders of a dark past.</p><p>The hairs on my neck stood up when someone walked into the pub. With the bar still mostly empty. I could hear everything.</p><p>
  <em>"Just a glass of some red wine for me." the icy voice purred.</em>
</p><p>Waves of shudders went down my spine. And I knew apparating was my only option if I wanted to get away from <em>her.</em></p><p>Thankfully I wasn't called the "Brightest Witch of my age" for nothing. </p><p>Paying for my drink and throwing the man behind the counter a smile I turn to walk towards the front door and stop. The woman I thought would never get me again was there. Sipping her wine like it was a causal Friday. </p><p>She was there watching me, observing me.</p><p>I left England to get away from her.</p><p>She was never supposed to find me. She was never supposed to get to touch me again. She was never supposed to be able to hold me again. This can't be happening.</p><p>Locking eyes with her was terrifying enough to get me moving. Walking out the door I heard her paying for her wine and getting up. I ran down the street and rounded a corner into a alley up to apparate before a familiar slender hand enclosed on my wrist.</p><p>No. </p><p>Please No.</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you running little witch, it's just me"</em>
</p><p>"Stay the hell away from me Narcissa. You and your family are the reason why I left England, if it comes to it, i'll add France to that list." yanking my arm away.</p><p>"You don't mean that Hermione. I'm here for you and you alone. Your coming home with me and that's final." moving to grab me.</p><p>"No! I'm not! You did enough to me for one lifetime, do you really need to do give me a whole other round of pain again?!"</p><p>"'Mione we did what we did to protect you." she pleaded</p><p>"Protect me! You and Bella, no Bellatrix practically held me hostage! Branded me against my will, and then basically sexually assaulted me! You have no right coming here for me!" I held up strong for once.</p><p>"Don't use that against us! We did that to protect you! You never listened to our reasons Hermione, we had to force you to make sure you would be safe." Coming closer.</p><p>"No, absolutely not. Leave me alone Narcissa! And don't you dare go off telling Harry or Ron i'm here." She got mad instantly at the mention on Ronald's name</p><p>"Oh why not get Ronald, still in love with him?" if looks could kill. I would be dead.</p><p>"Your being ridiculous now. Goodbye Narcissa." And apparated on the spot.</p><p>"Her- DAMN IT!"</p><p>~~~~</p><p>I never thought I would be so happy to be standing in my small studio apartment. Crookshanks was laying in the window seal looking over the quiet town waiting for me to feed him. It took me a good 20 minutes to move from my spot. And even then I couldn't just process what had happened.</p><p>She found me. They Found me.</p><p>In the late morning, I called the office Library I worked at to take a week off due to family issues in London.</p><p>"OH! Okay Mia! I'll tell Daniel and have him cover for you. Make sure you stay safe alright?"</p><p>"I will Donna, don't worry and tell Dany I said "Thank You" for me."</p><p>"Alright Mia. Be safe and see you in a week."</p><p>I closed my phone and laid against my couch. </p><p>Get out of here. That's what I need to do. Get outta there.</p><p>Closing my eyes and starting to fall asleep, I didn't realize a certain witch watching me from the street.</p><p><em>"I'm coming 'Mione. Your coming home."</em> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright I know it's a bit crappy right now. But I wrote this at 3 in the morning. I may come back and rewrite it but for right now it's gonna be left how it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>